<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alpha by Lenja98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129587">The Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98'>Lenja98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virgin River (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the crew at the grower’s camp, and basically all of Virgin River knew that Calvin was an alpha. And the boss of the various projects that they took on. But what if that wasn’t true? </p><p>Or Calvin is secretly an omega and the only one who knows is Jimmy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calvin (Virgin River)/Jimmy (Virgin River)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This work contains werewolves and alpha/beta/omega dynamics.</p><p>Based on season 1, episode 4 and 5 from the Netflix's series</p><p>It is out of character since people from the Grower's camp don't have that much screentime in the tv series. And I want fluff, so I apologize for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Calvin had gotten shot. That’s really not out of the ordinary, what with the profession they had chosen and all. What was a problem however, was that he was still bleeding and the wound was bad. They couldn’t fix that at camp, and definitely couldn’t sit around and wait for Doc’s next visit. So Jimmy was sent to get Doc. And as much as he wanted to stay with his mate, he also had to follow the boss's orders. So he went, reluctantly.</p><p>Besides his mate was in pain and he couldn’t do anything, getting someone who could, was at least helping somewhat. Even if it meant that Jimmy had to leave him. He wondered why Calvin hadn't chosen to send someone else. Didn’t Calvin need Jimmy, as much as Jimmy needed him? Couldn’t Calvin feel how their mating bond was in an anxious tangle?</p><p> </p><p>On his way to get Doc, Jimmy stumbled upon Jack and Mel. In his defense he was not really in his right mind. And also there was no time to be picky, this choice was faster.        </p><p> </p><p>When they got back to camp Jimmy could smell the scent of distressed omega. He didn’t want to acknowledge that, so he kept his feelings in check and his face neutral. But he had his suspicions, it most likely was not an omega presenting. And the other pack members were smart enough not to acknowledge the scent, if they could smell it at all.</p><p>When the trio stepped inside the cabin the smell that hit them was undeniable, and also escaping through the now open door. And the person attached to said scent was not difficult to guess. Jimmy looked over at the betas he left with Calvin. He tried to convey with one look that they would not comment on this, or gossip about this to other pack members. Even though they all most likely knew by now. Since the wind had probably spread the scent of an omega, all over the camp grounds.</p><p>Nonetheless the betas seemed to get the message.</p><p> </p><p>Calvin had been an omega all his life. And in his youth it had been tough to say the least. But it had hardened him and taught him to ignore his designation, to pretend it did not control him or the way others treated him. </p><p>When Calvin and Jimmy met, Jimmy was fooled just like everyone else. But not for long. Turns out that the alpha he stumbled upon was his mate. And the way he had hidden his omega status seemed to just dissolve. Then he was just Calvin the omega, again at the mercy of another big-headed macho alpha.</p><p>But lucky for him, Jimmy seemed, despite his gruffness and awkwardness, to be a decent human being. They traveled and conned for a few years, before they ended up with the grower’s camp as an occupation. When they started out it was just them. Answering to the syndicate’s boss. Said boss didn’t blink twice at them when they asked to work for him. He was impressed by Calvin, the way he acted like a model alpha, with resourcefulness, innovativeness and energy. He gave them Virgin River as their base. And for a few months it was just him and Jimmy working to get the place running. During that time they also figured out how they would operate given that Calvin was an omega. It would take skills and tact, since the camp would be filled with other pack members. Not just the two of them. But the strategy Calvin had learned and refined during the years on his own, should suffice.</p><p>And Jimmy, his wonderful Jimmy, that didn’t mind that Calvin was the boss. Jimmy’s argument to this was, that as his right-hand man or whatever, he would basically be in charge anyways. And during their years traveling Jimmy learned what Calvin’s life had been like before they met. He thought it would do Calvin good to be the one in charge, for once.</p><p>So that’s how it started. When the pack members started showing up they just accepted the dynamic. Sure there might have been a few raised eyebrows, as to how two alphas could be mates, without tearing each other apart. But they never said anything, and any gossip was held very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>But now it seemed that they would be in the know. Calvin couldn’t help it, he was losing a lot of blood, okay?! And he had to send his mate away to get help. It’s not his fault that his body and brain were operating on instinct. Instinct that said he had to send out distress pheromones to call his alpha back.</p><p>After Mel had fixed him up, on limited resources and all. He had to send Jimmy away again, no matter how much he didn’t want too. Someone needed to make sure that they left, and he didn’t trust anyone else to do it. But turns out that even Jimmy was at the mercy of Mel, she was a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>So, despite being on the verge of dying just a few minutes ago, he had to go out and see what the problem was. He took a few deep breaths and schooled his features and scent as best he could, and went out.</p><p> </p><p>When Maxine, Mel, Jack and Doc had left, all Calvin wanted to do was to lay down and cry and also sleep. He felt like he had been hit by a train, repeatedly. But he was running an organization here, and they needed him. So he said to Jimmy “Could you go back to the cabin and prepare stuff so I can lay down? I just gotta fix a few things first.” And then quieter he said. “And prepare a nest for me. Bring all your shirts or something and then wait for me.”</p><p>Jimmy was looking at him, and on the outside he looked almost completely normal and put together. Maybe a little tense, but nothing that the pack would react to. Calvin on the other hand, could see past all that. He knew Jimmy was in distress, almost as much as he was. But also that he was mad, mad for being sent away. And mad that Calvin couldn’t chill, and let Jimmy do the last things needed for the day.</p><p>But Jimmy did give him a nod, and turned to stare at the rest of the pack, looking every bit the menacing alpha he truly was. As if to say: Nothing has changed, is that clear?! And then started walking towards the cabin.           </p><p>Calvin looked out at his pack. They didn’t seem to be looking at him differently. That was good. He decided he might as well act just as always. He started talking, keeping it short because he really needed to go and lie down.</p><p>“So, pack… Today has been an eventful day. Spencer, may I suggest you prepare for when Maxine comes back. As for the rest of you, go on, we are still running here. And if there is anything you need me or Jimmy for in the next, say 24 hours, then it better be someone else close to dying. Now back to work all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Calvin finally got inside he could feel the day’s events making themselves known. But before he could fall face first onto the floor, Jimmy was at his side grumbling about stubborn idiots or something. It made Calvin smile despite being so exhausted.</p><p>Jimmy led him over to the nest on the floor, in one corner of the room. The mattress had all the blankets and pillows thrown in a heap on top of it. And Calvin could see some of Jimmy’s t-shirts in the pile too, good alpha he thought.</p><p>With Jimmy’s help Calvin laid down and started rearranging things in the way he wanted them. But he stopped when he realized Jimmy was still standing. He raised one eyebrow at him.</p><p>Jimmy stood there looking at him for a while. Before he finally spoke.</p><p>“You could’ve died Calvin.” This was said very quietly. “You could’ve died while I was gone to get help. How do you expect me to be able to handle that?” Jimmy had tears slowly making their way down his cheek. And Calvin really wished he wasn’t so tried and that his leg was not out of commission. Calvin made a gesture with his hand to get Jimmy to sit down next to him.      </p><p>“But I didn’t, right? And besides I’ve had worse.” At this Jimmy gave him a look. “Well sort of. But I am not going anywhere. Like I could ever leave you to run this place on your own. We both know who has the brains in this relationship.” When his lightheartedness seemed to have no effect on the alpha. Calvin decided that maybe a kiss would work better. He leaned in slowly and kissed him. Calvin tried to fill the kiss with all the reassurance and love Jimmy seemed to need.</p><p>Jimmy was the one to break the kiss, he was still crying. Calvin didn’t like it one bit, so he said.</p><p>“You know what? Any minute now I am gonna fall asleep, and as much as this conversation needs to happen. It can happen tomorrow. Why don’t you lay down and I’ll lie on your chest, a steady weight to ground you and all that nonsense.” Jimmy had told him a long time ago that touches and closeness was important to him. It was something his mother used to do when he was really little, before he was left alone in the world. And as much as Calvin disliked it, since that reminded him too much of what was expected of him. All because he was an omega. With Jimmy it was a bit less miserable he’ll admit. And on a deeper level it helped him too. Not that he’d ever tell Jimmy that.  </p><p>Jimmy sighed and answered. “Yeah sure let's. I’m beat anyways.” He kissed Calvin softly, and then made himself comfortable in the nest. Patting at his chest, wanting Calvin close. He had stopped crying, Calvin counted that as a win. He shuffled a bit before he laid down, and he heard just a couple of heartbeats before he was out. Jimmy looked at Calvin, and closed his eyes. Concentrating on the reassuring weight on his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any wrong spellings, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>